


Gravity

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'No E's' challenge presented by The Death Frisbee at The Review's Lounge, Too; a poem from Nathan's perspective; his thoughts about Kristin. One-shot. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge presented by The Death Frisbee at The Reviews Lounge, Too: Write a 100-word-ish one-shot for your fandom without using the letter 'E' in English. The story must be intelligible and make sense. No abbreviations or intentional misspellings should be used (so no 'Shrlock,' for instance).
> 
> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

You don't know it,

But now and again,

I stand to look at stars away

From that cloud of city lights

For a sip of flashing charm.

On this brink of all I know,

I can gain sight of a lost Atlantis

In a human's soul.

If you could catch this bliss

In that foundation of your mind

Or find divinity through my words,

At most, you would know nothing

Of this harmony your living casts.

For I own an adoration for you

No action, no capacity, no words

Could at any point strip.


End file.
